


A Good Excuse (To Be a Bad Influence on You)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, the little town of Chester, Ohio would remember that Castiel Novak had been such a good boy. Then Dean Winchester moved to town and the whole thing went to hell in a handbasket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Excuse (To Be a Bad Influence on You)

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from the Supernatural fanvid Bad Influence by anaapenas, which is the same song that I stole the title of this fic from. This was written for my girlfriend Mo. :) Other warnings and notes are as follows: High school AU, mentioning of underage drinking, recreational drug use, and typical teenage shenanigans, which may or may not be inspired by things that I got up to in high school, you may never know.

Castiel was the youngest son of the local pastor. He was the drummer in the church band and a generally soft spoken person. But as the old adege goes, it’s always the quiet ones.

For 17 years, Castiel, often called Cas by the people closest to him, just sort of drifted through his life. He had a full ride to the local university, he was going to major in Religious Studies, and would probably end up as a pastor, just like his dad. He never once complained about it, just accepted it with quiet dignity.

Then came the day where he was tasked with showing the newest members of Falfix County High School, around. The kids were Dean and Sam Winchester, brothers, of course, their dad had recently transferred to the area as the new detective on the tiny Chester police force. Sam was a freshman while Dean was in Castiel’s grade, so Cas took Sam to the freshman wing of the building first before going back to get his older brother.

Dean was sitting in what Cas could only describe as an awkward position, when he got back to the office. He was nestled in the corner of the chair, with one leg thrown over the arm opposite of him and the other dangling off the edge of the seat. He smirked at Cas when he came back in the office, before getting up from the chair in an obviously practiced motion.

“Wanna get this show on the road?” Little did Castiel know, but those words were the beginning of the end. But of course like all things, the end is usually a slow burn, so Cas, completely ignorant of what lay before him, went about his job of showing Dean around the high school. And of course, when Cas looks back on this moment, he’s not exactly sure what to make of it, but Dean usually shuts him up with a good long kiss before he gets to into it, which is honestly the best solution for all parties involved. But back to our story.

It takes Dean Winchester exactly three weeks, four days, seventeen hours, forty-six minutes, and thirty-nine seconds to dig his way in under Castiel’s skin. Not that Cas knew that exact number, all he knew is that he had just gone through three and a half weeks of hell and he was ready to hit somebody. But, that’s not what happens.

No, what happens is that exactly two hours after Dean works his way under Cas’s skin, he finds his way into Cas’s pants. At 3:47 PM on March 3rd, 2011, Castiel Novak loses his virginity to one Dean Winchester in the back of Dean’s ‘67 Chevy Impala. And Cas can’t find it in himself at that moment to regret it, nor does he really ever, but again, different story for a different day.

And it goes even further downhill from there. Cas officially gets drunk for the first time on April 7th and he goes to school with his first hangover two days later. Three weeks before the end of the school year finds Dean and Cas camped out in the back of the Impala, high as a freaking kite and sharing the world’s largest bag of Cheetos between them.

But it’s the week before graduation that almost ruins it all. See, despite never complaining about his per-determined path of following after his dad, Cas actually had a lot of beef with it. He didn’t want to be a pastor and lead a congregation. He wanted to be a musician, he wanted to sing out over crowds and write songs that would be one day sung by everyone, but since he was Castiel and since he was the good kid of his family, he didn’t say a damn thing. Until now. Exactly one week from graduation, he goes up to his dad, slaps the acceptance letter from Millikan University down in front of him, and says that he’s going to go there and becoming a musician, no matter what anyone else thinks.

The rest of the week is every parent’s worst nightmare come true. Castiel’s dad tries keeping him in the house when he’s not at school and he drags him to the church every night to pray for his immortal soul and a whole bunch of other stuff that Cas thinks is just nonsense. Cas, for his role in all of this, sneaks out every night and meets up with Dean and they fuck in whichever way they can manage that night. Or they get so drunk and stoned that Cas is pretty damn sure that he’s seeing sounds and hearing colors.

Graduation night is truly a disaster. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Cas keeps up his perfect GPA and ends up being class valedictorian. His speech? All the amazing things that Dean can do with his tongue. That’s also the final straw with his dad. Cas spends the entirety of the summer living with the Winchesters and leaves for Millikan in the fall, never actually expecting to see or hear from Dean again.

But he does. Granted it takes two years after he leaves, but one afternoon he’s coming back from this utterly useless Art class that he needs, and there he is, Dean Winchester in all his glory, leaning against the wall next to the door of Castiel’s apartment building, taking in Cas’s disheveled appearance with obvious amusement.

“Did you forget how to shower or something once you got here?” Cas glares and that only makes the grin on Dean’s face grow. So he storms past the blond in a huff, but isn’t really surprised when Dean follows after him, like a puppy tagging along behind its master. And much to his surprise, he lets him.

And somehow, that moment lead them here, to this point, exactly ten years after Dean Winchester waltzed into Castiel Novak’s life and messed it all up and refused to apologize for it, but Cas doesn’t really care. He’s mere minutes from getting on stage and rocking a crowd of over 10,000 people, but Dean still manages to pull him away and get him into a closet to give him a proper good luck blowjob. And really, Cas shouldn’t be surprised, cause Dean’s always found a good excuse to be a bad influence on him.


End file.
